Onyx Black
by InuBunnygirl
Summary: SEQUEL to Ruby Red. A new adventure arises as Hellboy finds out he's pregnant. What will Inuyasha do? And what's this? Nickey's back in the picture! Warning:MPreg!
1. Chapter 1

Onyx Black

Disclaimer:  
I.B.G.-I don't own Inuyasha or Hellboy.  
I.Y.-Rumiko Takahashi.  
H.B.-Mike Mignola.  
I.B.G.,I.Y.,& H.B.-Enjoy the sequel to Ruby Red!

Ch.1

It has been a year since Inuyasha and I became mates. I submit most of the time. I don't mind either way. I suddenly become nauseous.

I have to struggle to get to my bathroom in time. As I puke, I feel a comforting hand rubbing my back. I groan after my stomach is emptied. I lay my head on the toilet seat with a moan.

"You're okay." Inuyasha said to soothe me.

"Why the fuck am I puking? I have a hard-as-nails stomach, I can keep anything down. Besides, we ate the same damn thing!" I snap.

"There's only one explanation I can think of." Inuyasha cringed.

"What?" I ask, curious.

"Well, think about it; we're both Aietas, you submit most of the time, and you're puking and I'm not even though we eat the exact same thing." Inuyasha supplied.

"You don't think?" I say with wide eyes.

"Only one way to tell." Inuyasha said.

I quickly rinse my mouth. Inuyasha and I both dress in our respective favorites. We both make our way to the library to talk to Abe. We found him picking out his books for the day.

"Hey, Abe." I greet.

"Hello, Red. What did you need?" Abe replies.

"Well, to cut things short, Inuyasha and I need you to read me." I swiftly say.

"Oh. Alright." Abe says. I close my eyes as I try not to move. Abe rests his hand on my stomach and quickly pulls it away. "Red, you're pregnant!"

"Really?" I ask, disbelieving.

"You are indeed." Abe confirms.

Inuyasha was quiet. I look at him. His eyes don't give away his thoughts. I'm worried about what he'll say.

"Transfer it to me." Inuyasha simply says.

"What? Why?" I ask, shocked.

"I don't want you carrying any of my kids." Inuyasha says.

"Why not?" I snap.

"Trust me on this one." Inuyasha replies.

I am furious. How dare Inuyasha tell me he doesn't want me to carry his kids? Doesn't he think I can handle it? Or has he been lying about loving me to spare my feelings?


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

I am officially two months pregnant. Inuyasha wants me to transfer the child to him. I have no idea why. I refuse to virtually get an abortion.

I know that it's not really an abortion, but it is to me. I am still angry that Inuyasha suggested it. I feel arms surround me. I shrug off the arms with a glare to their owner.

"Red, how long are you going to stay mad?" Inuyasha asks.

"Why do you not want me to carry your children?" I demand, furious.

"I...I...I can't tell you." Inuyasha stutters.

"Why not?" I ask.

"You wouldn't understand." Inuyasha says.

"What wouldn't I understand?" I snap.

"Can't you be satisfied that I'm worried for your safety?" Inuyasha replies, avoiding the question.

"Did you lie?" I coldly ask.

"What could I lie about?" Inuyasha snaps.

"All of the times you said you loved me. Did you lie?" I snap back.

"What? No! You think I don't want you carrying my kids because I don't love you? It's because I love you that I don't want you pregnant with my child." Inuyasha rapidly said.

That peaked my curiosity. Why would Inuyasha not want me to bear his child if it wasn't because he didn't love me? As I think about what could possibly be the reason, my anger disipitates. Maybe I'm just angry because of the horomones. This is going to be a long pregnancy.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

I am three months pregnant, the equivalence of four and a half months for a human woman. I recently found out that demonic pregnancies are accelerated. I almost fell when I heard that. Inuyasha is still trying to get me to transfer the child to him.

I have figured out the reason: He's worried about my safety. I asked Abe what could happen, and he said that I probably be able to handle the pregnancy like Inuyasha could. Apparently, if the child is developing claws while in the womb, the child could tear up my insides. Inuyasha would be able to handle it because he's a demonic with claws.

Naturally, I'm stubborn. If the baby growing inside me might end up tearing me apart, it would be an ironic way to die. I hear Inuyasha enter the room we share. I look to see that he's holding a bowl of nachos and a container of chili; my favorites.

"I come bearing peace offerings." He said with a smile.

I grinned. I had craved my favorites lately. I was glad that my morning sickness had passed a couple of weeks ago. I gratefully took the nachos and chili.

"Thanks." I said, happily.

"Not mad anymore?" Inuyasha cautiously asked.

"Not really. I get it, you don't want me to get killed." I replied.

"Even knowing what could happen, you still want to go through with the pregnancy?" Inuyasha asked.

"Can't say I've never lived a life without risk. I enjoy the thrill that comes with a probability of getting killed." I reply with a smirk.

"You are something else. I'll quit bugging you about it, then." Inuyasha said.

"Thank you! Is that really a pain to do?" I retorted.

"Can I help it if I don't want you to get hurt?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I guess not." I relented.

We ended up laying next to each other, just cuddling. Inuyasha's head ended up on my growing stomach. I was content to lay there with Inuyasha listening to my stomach. I felt a sharp nudge.

"Inuyasha, did you feel that?" I asked excited.

"Uh-huh!" Inuyasha said in awe.

We both grinned. Our baby was moving around! I am glad that he or she is kicking. I think Inuyasha is happy about that too.

I can't wait until the baby gets here. I want to be able to hold him or her close. The birth itself is what I'm worried about. I can tell Inuyasha is not looking forward to the birth either.

"Thinking about names?" Inuyasha asked.

"Haven't thought about it. If it's a boy, I want to name him Trevor, after my adoptive father. I don't know about if it's a girl." I said.

"I was thinking Tashio if it's a boy, Izoyai if it's a girl. If it's a boy, we'll have to compromise." Inuyasha replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

I am four months pregnant, equivalent to six months to a woman. I am definitely showing a baby bump. Manning has forbidden me from going on missions. Everyone is going goo-goo ga-ga over me.

The only one that hasn't changed their personality because I'm pregnant is Inuyasha. I've gotten fed up with people touching my baby bump. The only two I allow to touch me without them getting yelled at are; Abe and Inuyasha. Everyone else gets their head bitten off, metaphorically speaking.

"Red?" I hear someone say. I turn to find that Abe was trying to get my attention.

"Hmm?" I reply.

"Everyone in the building is frightened of you. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Abe asked suspiciously.

"Not my fault everyone wants to touch my stomach!" I retort.

"If you didn't want anyone touching you, why didn't you ask them not to?" Abe suggested.

"Tried that. No one would listen. They were too busy admiring my baby bump. Yelling had the only desired effect." I explain annoyed.

"Ah. I heard it was because of the hormonal imbalance. I see it was merely annoyance. On a different note, I believe we may be able to find out the gender of the baby." Abe said.

"What are we standing here for?" I ask, excited.

Abe leads me to the medical bay. I lay on the chair there. Abe spreads a cool gel on my stomach. He fiddles with the wand for a few minutes until a picture comes up on the monitor.

"Oh my!" Abe exclaims.

"What?" I ask.

"It seems that you are not carrying one child. You are having twins. A boy and a girl!" Abe tells me.

"Twins?! Ah, crap! Twice the trouble if they're anything like me." I moan out in exasperation.

"Indeed." Abe agrees.

Later, Inuyasha and I are lying in bed. Inuyasha is listening to my stomach again. I'm at ease where I am. Inuyasha looks up at me.

"Abe said that we would be able to know what the baby is now that it has developed enough." Inuyasha says while looking into my eyes.

"Abe told me the same thing. We actually found out." I replied.

"A boy or a girl?" Inuyasha asked.

"Both. I'm carrying twins." I told him with a small smile.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. I looked at him with concern. I was worried that he would insist I transfer them immediately. Then Inuyasha fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

I am five months pregnant, seven and a half months for a human. Inuyasha has long since given up trying to get me to transfer the babies. Inuyasha recently went on a mission and hasn't returned. I'm getting worried about him.

"Manning, there must be something!" I say to Manning, freaking out because my mate is missing.

"Red, all I know is that he was sent on a mission to Japan. Something about a hysterical banshee." Manning dismissed.

"Japan!?" I freak out, my eyes going wide.

It takes a bit of threatening, begging, and crying, but I got Manning to agree to take me to Japan. If I'd known that crying could get me what I want from Manning, I would have tried it sooner. As we board the plane, I rub my stomach to comfort the twins. When we land, Manning tracks Inuyasha's tracer and we head for his blipping light.

Manning and I witness as Inuyasha talks to a young woman who looks like him but younger and without the Deceiver's Scar. It looks like she's apologizing. An eye roll comes from Inuyasha. The young woman looks like she's about to cry.

"Inuyasha, please! I'm sorry!" The woman begs.

"I tried to tell you. You wouldn't listen to me." Inuyasha coolly replies, signalling that Inuyasha's mad as hell.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry! You know how I am." The woman sobs.

Inuyasha spots me. I hear him groan. If it was anywhere else, I would be getting an earful. Inuyasha only sighs.

"Red, this is my younger sister, Nickey. Nicole, my mate, Red." Inuyasha introduces.

"The same younger sister that..." I ask.

"One and the same." Inuyasha confirms.

"You know, I think it'd be a good idea if the twin's aunt were in their lives." I say slyly.

Inuyasha contemplates what I said. I see his eyes switch from his sister to me nervously. I touch my fingertips of my left hand to my stomach. He seems to give in: I've got him! Worried Mate works on him every time.

"Fine. Nicole, you may return with us, but I have yet to forgive you. Red is right." He says.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I understand." Nickey says meekly.

"Give him time. He'll forgive you, eventually." I say trying to comfort her.

"I admit, I made a mistake. I admit, I had a moment of coldness. I admit, I was rash with my decisions. I was wrong. I understand that." Nickey confided.

At that point, we were on the plane. Inuyasha was sitting with the pilot. Manning was taking a nap. Nickey and I were in the back.

"What happened to the others? Inuyasha said there was a team he traveled with 501 years ago." I curiously ask.

"Sango was the first. She realized she misjudged my brother and committed suicide. Miroku was second, the guilt was too much and he allowed his wind tunnel to suck him up. Kagome was third. She shot herself out of grief. Shippo was killed because of his part in ostracizing Inuyasha. Out of seven, Inuyasha and I are the only ones left." Nickey explained with tears streaming from her eyes down her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

I am six months pregnant. Tomorrow is my due date. I am excited. Inuyasha has forgiven his sister. Nickey removed the Deceiver's Scar.

Inuyasha is extra protective now that I'm due tomorrow. Nickey and I have become best friends. I learned that she is a master mechanic, alchemist, potioner, and inventor. Most of my outdated technology has been tampered with and improved.

"So the boy's name is going to be Tashio Trevor Bruttenholm-Canine. What about the girl?" Nickey asked.

"Izoyai Kimica Bruttenholm-Canine." I tell her with a smile.

"You do know the risks, right?" Nickey asked.

"Getting torn up from the inside. Yeah, I know. That's a risk I'm willing to take." I proudly say.

I suddenly feel liquid pooling down my legs. A sharp pain enters me. I clutch my stomach and gasp for air. I understand that I've gone into labor.

After I get to the medical bay, I'm given an epidural to numb the pain. It's a couple hours before I'm dilated enough to push. I push my first out, and I don't feel claws. After the placenta is out, I finally relax.

"You okay, Red?" I hear my mate ask, concerned.

"I'm great. Just tired. See, I didn't get torn up." I tease at the end.

"I'm grateful for that." Inuyasha said, relieved.

I heard one of the twins' cries for their first feeding. I can tell It's Izoyai. Abe puts her into my arms. I immediately know what to do and she latches on.

"I'm not going to ask how you knew to feed her. I'm going to assume it was maternal instincts." Inuyasha said.

"I just knew." I said, content to watching Izoyai feed.

"I'm not questioning it." Inuyasha replied.

After Izoyai and Tashio had their first feeding, they went to sleep. I recovered within the day, but I was told to take it easy. Nickey was ecstatic about her new niece and nephew. She even vowed to be the favorite aunt.

Liz went goo-goo ga-ga over the twins. Manning had to be persuaded to hold Tashio. John begged me to let him hold both of them, switching every hour. The other agents congratulated Inuyasha and I.

Tashio looks like me; baby horns, light red skin, and a tail. Izoyai takes after her father; claws, fangs, dog ears, and the purple birth markings Inuyasha has when his demon blood has control. Both have black hair with white highlights. I can already tell that they are both going to be troublemakers.

"I've decided to start two baby books, one for Izoyai and one for Tashio. What do you think?" Inuyasha asks while I'm rocking Izoyai.

"I don't see why not." I reply.

"If they are anything like us, everyone's going to call them devil's incarnate." Inuyasha laughs.

He has a point. I laugh along with him. Around us, they will be little angels, but otherwise they will be little troublemakers. I can't help but to agree.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7  
(Five years later)

Izoyai and Tashio run through the halls toward me. Manning is right behind them. I have to stifle a laugh. Manning has pie cream over his head, face, and suit.

"Those brats threw Lemon Meringue at me and ruined my good suit!" Manning shouts.

I can't hold it anymore, I laugh hard enough to hurt. The look on Manning's face is priceless. I knew the twins would be troublemakers. Looks like I'll have to teach them how to be proper brats.

"Stop laughing! This isn't funny!" Manning yelled.

"You're right. It's not funny," I say, Izoyai and Tashio look like they think they are about to be told off until I finish, "it's hysterical!"

"Whose side are you on?" Manning fumes.

"My kids'. Ain't it obvious?" I answer.

"They...Threw...Lemon...Meringue...At...Me!" He yelled.

"Your point?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"Aren't you going to do something about it?" He asked, enraged.

"You're right." I sigh. I turn to the twins, "Izoyai, Tashio, next time, use a Flambé pie instead of a cold one."

"Now you're just encouraging them!" Manning pales at the thought.

"We will!" Tashio and Izoyai exclaimed in unison.

Later, I told Inuyasha. Inuyasha laughed at what I had told The twins. He agreed with me. We decided that I'd teach them to be proper trouble making pranksters the very next day.


End file.
